Nazi Party
The Nazi Party was a German political party that came to power in that country in 1933. Under the Nazis, Germany extended its borders across most of Central and Western Europe from 1939 to 1942 in a series of wars which led to World War II. The Nazis were originally led by Adolf Hitler. Their platform was aggressively militarist and racist, calling for genocide against many ethnic groups, most infamously the Jews. Nazi Party in In the Presence of Mine Enemies In 2010, the Nazi Party was the sole party in Germany proper. The countries that made up the German Empire or were allied with it were run by political parties of a similar world-view, usually fascist parties that were expected to maintain authoritarian rule and cooperate with the Nazi agenda of genocide against the Jews. Millions of Jews and other non-Aryan groups the world over died. However, the seeds for Nazism's downfall lay within. In the first edition of Mein Kampf, Hitler had extolled the virtues of the party democratically electing its leaders. Upon the death of Führer Kurt Haldweim in 2010, the British Union of Fascists called for the German government to base the selection of the new führer on the First Edition. The BUF followed its own advice when it allowed a popular vote for Charlie Lynton as its new leader. Although Germany did not elect Heinz Buckliger democratically, Buckliger made frequent use of the First Edition to justify his own attempts at reform. Multi-party elections were planned, and an attempted putsch by the SS was unable to stop them. With the great anger and frustration felt by most Germans with the Nazi party, the course of Nazi politics appeared set for a great change. Nazi Party in The Man With the Iron Heart In the immediate aftermath of World War II, the Nazi Party was banned by the decree of the Allies occupying Germany. However, the spirit of the Party lived on underground, in the form of the German Freedom Front. Beginning in 1945, die-hard Nazis continued to fight the Allies via terrorist action. By 1948, the United States had pulled out of German, and members of the Nazi Pary looked forward to seizing control again. Nazi Party in Worldwar The Nazi Party had alienated most of the world from Germany by the time World War II began, but with the invasion of the Race in 1942 the various human powers capable of resisting the Race's onslaught were forced to ally with one another. The decision to find common cause with the Nazis was an unpopular one in the United States, the Soviet Union, and Britain (the leaders of the Allied Forces), but the necessity was recognized. After the Peace of Cairo ensured Germany's continued independence, the Nazis continued to dominate Germany. Hitler's successors Heinrich Himmler and Ernst Kaltenbrunner were members of the Nazi Party. Kaltenbrunner's fanatical Nazism led him to launch an ill-advised invasion of Race-occupied Poland, touching off a disastrous war with the Race in which Germany was not supported by the other major human powers (and in which Kaltenbrunner himself was killed). Kaltenbrunner's successor, Walter Dornberger, was not a particularly enthusiastic believer in the Nazi platform, much to the relief of most of the world's human population and the Race, which trusted the Nazis no more than any human government which had dealt with them. Nazi Party in "The Last Article" Mohandas Gandhi stubbornly refused to accept just how inhumane the principles of the Nazi Party were, until German troops invaded India in 1947. Even after seeing Germans casually massacre his countrymen, Gandhi only accepted the truth of the inherent immorality of the Nazi system prior to his execution. Nazi Party Nazi Party Nazi Party Nazi Party Nazi Party